


Honey and Pollen

by PhantomSpade



Category: Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternative Universe - No Island, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, One Shot, Past Character Death, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Two women of different worlds meet each other in a little flower shop. One rich with an enormous appetite, one a modest beauty with flowers for comfort.Yet they share a pain that only they could understand.





	Honey and Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Contains implications of incest. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> Zanki Zero (c) Spike Chunsoft

Mashiro Yuma was taught by her mother and father that as a Mashiro, she has to hold her head up high and not see the lower class as her equal. She was taught by her dying mother to be her father's crutch and support him in every endeavor. Since that day, it has been her only goal. 

She loved her father so dearly. Yuma did everything in her power to be like Moi in order to be the proper replacement for Renji. Even if she had to go beyond the line of father and daughter to accomplish her task. A part of her didn't want to be a copy of Moi, but a part of her wanted to make her father happy, so she discarded her own feelings and moved on. 

It didn't do anything to lessen the sadness in her heart, no matter how much she ate, no matter how much she had to cast her emotions aside. As a Mashiro, she has to ignore the pain inside her and be there for her father. 

Even if it makes her feel empty. 

* * *

It has been several years since Moi had passed away from her illness. It has been several years since Yuma decided to be her father's support. 

Yuma is at an age where she is to start college. Of course, from Renji's insistence, she was homeschooled with the best tutors he could find. She faintly recalled attending a public elementary school at some point, but she can't seem to remember. 

It doesn't matter. All Yuma cared about is following her mission as a Mashiro. And right now, she and her father are doing a small errand. 

Today is the anniversary of Moi's passing, and Renji wanted to go buy her favorite flowers. As far as Yuma can remember, her mother always loved marigolds and her father always made sure to get them for her. Even at her funeral, marigolds appeared among white flowers around her coffin, making her death beautiful. 

Renji would never settle for any flower but marigold. He yelled at countless florists for getting him any flowers other than marigolds, and fired many gardeners for not planting them in their own private garden. 

Yuma herself didn't care for marigolds, but Moi loved them, so she loved them too. Renji always get them for her, thus she has to accept them. 

* * *

It is on a spring-filled afternoon when Yuma is asked to meet with her father for a private lunch at their dining room. As she has always done, she accepted. 

They are sitting next to each other at a large table, filled with several different meals that made Yuma's mouth water. Renji always demanded that she gets the most delicious meals she can eat. 

"My dear Yuma, you're looking as beautiful as ever! You're practically a splitting image of your mother now."  

Renji hums with an appreciative smile as Yuma quietly accepts his compliment. He has always commented on her appearance; they were always about her resemblance to Moi. It was something that she worked hard on to please him. 

' _I think I might have accomplished that now._ ' 

"Thank you, Father." Yuma says between bites, feeling pleased by the savory taste of her pasta. 

It is silent for a few minutes between father and daughter. Renji propping himself on his elbow as he watches Yuma eat, ignoring his own plate aside from the absentminded pushing with his fork. The woman herself has long learned to get used to her father's actions, too immersed into her food to feel even the slightest discomfort of his staring. 

Just as Yuma is nearly finished with her meal, Renji breaks the silence between them. "Yuma, do you know what today is?" 

' _Of course I know, Father. How could I forget?_ ' "It's the day Mother had passed away several years ago." 

Renji hums, looking pleased to hear that Yuma remembers. "Yes, Yuma. And since my schedule in the evening is clear, I will be able to attend to her grave. You are free too later, are you?" 

Yuma nods. "Of course I am, Father." ' _I would never pass on visiting Mother's grave._ ' 

Every year since Moi's death, Yuma and Renji always visits her grave at any chance they get, usually on the day she died. Renji had refused to cremate her body and demanded a burial in their garden where her body would be close to them. He never wanted to part with her. 

"Good! Unfortunately, the marigolds had withered out again this year, so I had to file in an order for new ones. Of course..." 

Renji's smile fades into a strained frown, now looking displeased. "Our usual florist was absent, and their workers recommended me another florist that was growing marigolds this season. I was very upset by this, so I told them that the next time they call, I fire them." 

Yuma doesn't reply as she scoops herself a plate of lobster, not surprised by her father's statement. She has long taught herself not to sympathize with anyone in a lower profession. "Who did they recommend?" 

The older man leans over and twirls a finger in her pigtail. "A place called Susukino Flowers." He answers in an uninterested tone. 

Yuma pauses mid-chew, shifting her eyes towards her father with a slightly raised eyebrow. She has never heard of this Susukino Flowers place. Why would they recommend such an obscure establishment to her father?

Swallowing her lobster piece, Yuma speaks out her thoughts. "I don't recall ever hearing of such place." 

Renji nods with a displeased look as he continues to stroke her hair. "They said that it is located outside of Mashiro City in the more...rural areas." 

A look of understanding comes across Yuma's face as she resumes eating. ' _Ah, so that's why. It's a shop for commoners.'_

Renji continues, "The worker claims that they have high-quality flowers and plants, but since he was speaking of a commoner's establishment, I do not trust their judgement. Nevertheless, if they have the marigolds, I may consider looking into them." 

His face and voice remain impassive as he moves his hand to rub her cheek, which is puffed up from eating. To the brunette, she can tell that he's not very willing to visit Susukino Flowers. Even though she shares his sentiment, she knows that they still needed flowers for Moi. She wants her father to not stress himself any further than he needed to for today. 

"Father, if I may....I can go inspect the store in your place." Yuma says quietly. 

Renji pauses in his movements and looks at her with a mix of surprise and worry, two of the emotions he only expresses to his daughter. 

"Really, Yuma? I don't want you to visit such a homely establishment on your own. I'll send one of our servants over, so please don't trouble yourself." 

She shakes her head and musters up a smile. "I don't mind, Father. Mother deserves to have the best marigolds on her grave." 

The sound of a chair scraping barely registers in her ears as she feels arms wrapping around her, Renji resting his chin on the top of her head. The embrace feels more intimate, private and forbidden between the father and daughter. Yuma didn't really share the same feelings as Renji has for her, but she is used to these affections. His happiness is more important than hers. 

"Oh Yuma, such a good girl. I don't know what I'll do without you. Very well, you can go. But..." 

Renji pulls back to look at his daughter with a loving gaze. "When you come back, we'll have a special night to ourselves."

As always, Yuma doesn't turn down his offer, despite her own heart hurting. "Yes, Father." 

* * *

For the majority of her life, Yuma rarely ever goes out of the city, whether it was for business or something personal. She also never went on her own, always accompanied by either her father or one of their servants. She was once told that by being the daughter of a rich man, there are people who could kidnap her for ransom or do horrible things to her, so she has to have some protection. 

Because of that, Yuma doesn't have her own social life that had nothing to do with wealth nor much knowledge about a commoner's life. 

Thus, she stands alongside her escort Umeda in front of the flower shop with a perplexed expression. The building itself isn't much to look at: it is small, completely white with flowers decorating the sides, and with a sign hanging from the arch reading, 'Susukino Flowers.' There are several different flowers blooming in boxes stacked against the store, which managed to keep it from looking too plain. Not that it would impress the young woman. 

Yuma just stares at the shop, looking a bit unimpressed by its appearance. ' _So this is the establishment that supposedly has marigolds in stock. It looks so....simplistic._ ' 

Umeda, one of her maids, fidgets nervously next to her lady, not wanting to say or do anything that would disrespect her. She was honestly surprised when Renji assigned her to Yuma to go see the shop for its stock on marigolds, and she couldn't refuse. She, like everyone else, fears him as much as she respects him. 

"Let's go in, Umeda." Yuma says suddenly, causing her maid to jump in a startled manner. 

"Y-Yes, right away, Yuma-sama!"  

The pair walk on in, Umeda stepping up to open the door for her lady. A bell rings above Yuma, but she ignores it as she is hit with a potent fragrances of various flowers. 

As expected of a flower shop, Susukino's is filled with many different flowers, more than the ones outside. The interior, of course, is painted in different shades of pink and brown, giving the place a more spring-like atmosphere than the entrance. 

Secretly, Yuma is a bit more impressed with the interior than with the shop's front. The only thing missing is the shop owner, who doesn't seem to be around. Fortunately, the two women hear a voice hollering out to them. 

"Just a second! Apologies for the wait!" 

A red-haired woman wearing a pastel green dress comes out from one side of the room and briskly walks up to the two with a polite smile, a typical way of greeting customers. 

"Welcome to the shop! You must be Mashiro-sama's daughter!" 

Yuma nods at her while Umeda smiles nervously. "Yes, and you must be Susukino Anzu, correct?" 

Anzu laughs merrily. "That's me! My husband Rantaro is out at the moment, so it is just me and my daughter working around here." 

The brunette is both curious and nonpulsed by the woman's cheerful attitude. Most commoners who know the Mashiro name would be much more respectful and in awe, or in some cases, fearful. 

"Oh! Speaking of my daughter, Rinko just happens to be your age. Why, I can remember your 21st birthday being on the news! It must have been quite a celebration for you, Mashiro-sama!" 

Yuma hums in agreement. In her opinion, the best part of her birthday celebration was the food and how much she got to eat. Speaking of eating, Yuma has promised herself to check out the local delicacies after completing her task. 

Umeda laughs politely, keeping her fidgeting hands out of sight. She doesn't look as nervous as she was before, being more relaxed in Anzu's presence. "It indeed was." 

Anzu laughs again, causing Yuma to raise a brow at her. ' _She laughs quite a lot. Very cheery for someone in their 40s..._ ' 

Anzu turns away from Yuma and shouts towards the counter. "Rinko! Mashiro-sama's daughter is here!"

A few seconds after her yell, a dash of pink comes scurring in from the back of the counter before stopping in front of the three women.

"Haa...Sorry, mom. I was busy putting in the last order of red carnations...."

When the woman in pink lifts her head up, Yuma feels her mouth going dry and an odd feeling warms her stomach. And it isn't hunger. 

The woman, presumably Rinko, looks to be around Yuma's age, and is rather pretty. Her red hair looks rather pinkish in the light, and tied in small braids that rested on her shoulders. Her eyes are big and turquoise, almost like a child's, and her lips....

' _Is that what they call lip gloss? They make her mouth look shiny._ ' Yuma keeps on her blank face as she stares at Rinko, who smiles shyly at her. 

"A-Ah, hello. I'm Susukino Rinko..." 

Anzu chuckles and claps her hands ethuasitically, her smile never leaving her face. But unlike her smile, Rinko's is more subdued and demure...which Yuma finds more preferable. 

"A-Ah..." Umeda speaks up after being ignored, "Susukino-san, we were informed that you might have marigolds in stock..." 

"Oh yes! Yes, we do have some right now! They're in the back, so I'll show you." 

Anzu gestures Umeda to come with her, much to the maid's confusion. Sighing in annoyance, the older woman grabs her wrist and starts dragging her to another room. But not before sending a wink to her daughter, who sends a quick look of apology at Umeda. 

Now alone with the other woman, Rinko bows her head down, her expression still apologetic. "I'm very sorry for my mother's behavior. We don't mean any disrespect." 

Yuma gives her a reassuring shake of her head. "I won't tell my father. Your mother isn't the first person to act this way in the presence of the Mashiro." 

It is true that Yuma and her father have met people like Anzu. It can't be helped since they are rather famous, but Renji doesn't tolerate those who act so impersonal with him. It is fortunate that he is not here, and Yuma is feeling oddly generous today.  

"Anyway, it's really nice to meet you, Mashiro-sama-"

"It's alright, Susukino Rinko. You may refer to me by my first name." 

Rinko looks her at in surprise, but then gives her that warm smile. The way her rosy lips curve up, accompanied by equally rosy cheeks, makes Yuma's stomach do flips. She has never felt this way before. 

"Alright then, Yuma-sama. How about I show you some flowers while we wait? Here, we have fresh white lilies and lavenders...." 

As Rinko directs her attention to the flowers, Yuma lets her curious eyes roam over the redhead's body. Compared to the brunette herself, Rinko appears to be on the thin side; not very bony, but is lacking meat in some areas. 

' _Does she not eat enough food? She and her family don't seem too poor to afford many meals, yet she looks so thin. Perhaps standards are different among commoners._ ' 

Yuma herself hardly cared about her own looks. Her father and their business associates always complimented on her curvy figure, though it was mostly because she looked like Moi when she was her age. If she has to be blunt, she considers herself to be more "fat" than "curvy". Then again, she is never bothered by it. 

Rinko turns around and seems to have caught her stare, her cheeks becoming a light pink. Yuma is about to explain herself when the florist cuts her off with stammer. 

"Please forgive me for being intrusive, but you...you look very beautiful up close. Especially in those regal dresses you wear...um.." 

Once again, that warm feeling in her heart swells at the woman's compliment. Yuma has heard several compliments before, but Rinko seems to have a peculiar effect on her. Yuma decides to return the favor. 

"Thank you. I can imagine that you yourself  have captured the affections of several men with your beauty and innocence."

Suddenly, Rinko's smile dies down a bit and her eyes become dull as they avert to the ground. Her hands, which are dainty compared to Yuma's, clench into fists over the hem of her apron. Yuma is a bit confused; this isn't the kind of reaction she was expecting. 

' _Hmm? Did I say something offensive to her?_ ' 

"Susukino Rinko, what's the matter? I gave you a compliment, did I not?" 

"O-Oh yes! I'm sorry, I-" Rinko shakes her head and looks back up at Yuma, smiling despite not reaching her own eyes. "It's nothing, really. T-Thank you." 

Yuma continues to stare at her, skeptical of the florist's insistence. One minute, she was in a fairly positive mood, but now she seems unhappy.

' _Maybe she is like me. Who would have thought that I feel...sorrow for this girl?_ ' 

Without a word, Yuma extends her hands out and grasps the redhead's lithe ones, drawing out a surprised gasp from her. "Y-Yuma-sama?" 

She honestly doesn't know what she is doing. Yuma has never comforted anyone other than her father, let alone someone not in the same class as her. She doesn't have much experience with other people, but she might as well try. 

"You're suddenly troubled. I would like to know why you seem so...sad." 

Rinko looks away from her, looking somewhat conflicted. For a minute, Yuma realizes that she is acting too impersonal with her. She must feel intimidated by her since she is a Mashiro, or shocked that a rich person like her would be interested in getting to know her. 

When Rinko turns her head back to Yuma, her expression looks rather sad. The brunette feels a pang of sympathy in her chest, which surprises her. Why is this stranger making her feel this way? 

"I...received many compliments from a lot of boys, but not all of them were pleasant. I didn't have any friends nor I can share my problems with my parents, so I had no one to talk to, to help me, or console me whenever I'm down." 

' _A girl like her without friends or anyone to personally talk to about her troubles....She must have lead such a difficult past._ ' 

Yuma herself didn't have any friends to speak of. Her father was the only person she talks to on a daily basis, but she hardly confided in him about her problems. She is supposed to be his support like her mother was before her. 

"If it helps, Susukino Rinko, I do not have any friends myself. Ever since my mother died, it has always been me and my father." 

It isn't like her to be open with a stranger. But she can at least tell that Rinko is a kind person. Maybe it's because she sympathetizes with the redhead. Maybe it's because she feels some sort of attraction towards her. 

Rinko begins to gently rub her hands, giving her a tender look that fills Yuma with ease. "Do you miss your mother?" 

"....Yes." Yuma does miss her mother dearly. They may have not been close, but Moi was a decent mother to her and she wants to honor her in her memory. She already moved on, but her father didn't. Her father could never get over her death as long as he lives. 

Rinko pulls her hands awsy, leaving Yuma without her soft touch. "Do you have a cell phone? I would like to give you my phone number i-if you want..." 

Yuma nods and takes her phone out of her purse. She's aware that she may not ever talk to Rinko when she resumes her life, but she feels satisfied with just having her number sitting in her contacts. 

Rinko gets her own phone out and turns it on. After a few seconds of fumbling, the two manage to exchange their numbers. Then, to Yuma's surprise, Rinko grasps her hands and presses her forehead against hers. It is unusually bold of the florist. "Yuma-sama, I-"

"Yuma-sama! It's time to go! They will deliver the marigolds by tonight!" 

At the sound of her maid's voice, the heiress reluctantly pulls away from Rinko, suppressing the bitter feeling eating her for having to separate from the redhead. Umeda shows up alongside Anzu, who looks back and forth between Rinko and Yuma with a knowing look. 

"I hope you two got along okay. Please feel free to come visit us again!" Anzu says, smiling warmly at Yuma and Umeda. 

The brunette nods with a blank look. She can't make any promises. She knows that she likely wouldn't come here again, even if it suddenly pains her. 

"Um, thank you very much, Susukino-san." Umeda says, bowing to the older woman. 

With that, Yuma and her maid walk out of the store and head to the limo waiting for them. However, the pair are stopped by the sound of footsteps coming towards them from behind. 

"Wait!" 

Rinko calls out as she gets closer to the two. She slows to a halt and looks at Yuma with a small smile. Curious, Yuma turns her body towards her and steps closer to her. "What is it, Susukino Rinko?" 

Rinko's cheeks grow rosier than they usually are, her feet shuffling as she puts her hand behind her back. "I want you to give you this." 

Taking one of Yuma's hand, the redhead pulls out an object from behind and gently presses it in Yuma's palm. As she steps back, Yuma holds up the item she is just given. 

It is a forget-me-not. 

"Why are giving this flower to me?" Yuma asks, examining said flower in her hand. 

Rinko could only smile at her, warming her heart for the tenth time today. "I want you to have something to remember your visit here. It has been nice meeting you, Yuma-sama, and I...I would like to see you again." 

Once again, a sad feeling washes over Yuma at Rinko's hopeful words. She wonders if they would have been companions if she wasn't a Mashiro. But her father and her goal comes first, and she has no time to make personal connections. That is absolute. 

"Me too, Susukino Rinko." 

No matter how much it pains her. 

* * *

The dark night hangs over Yuma and Renji in their garden as they stand over Moi's grave. Her tombstone is made of the finest marble Renji could find for his beloved wife, adorned with the marigolds personally delivered to them. Umeda had thanked the Susukinos on the behalf of the Mashiros.  

Renji moves closer and lowers himself on his knees, stretching his hand out to slowly carass the smooth curve of stone as if it was really Moi. 

"Oh Moi..." He speaks so wistfully and quietly, like a sad whisper. "I've missed you so much. Nothing has been the same since you've left the world. What would I give to bring you back in my arms and see that loving smile of yours...for you to be back with me and Yuma. My beloved Moi..." 

His sobbing is silent, letting his tears fall onto the grave. Renji only cries in the presence of his wife, and her being dead didn't change his habit. To him, his tears are reserved for Moi and Moi alone. 

Yuma watches on in melancholy, feeling a mix of sorrow, heartbreak, and resignation. In her hand, she clutches the forget-me-not to her chest as the image of Rinko fills up her mind. Suddenly, she longs for the florist to be here with her, comforting her with her sweet smiles and soothing voice. Something about her makes Yuma's heart flutter, and the warmth stir in her belly. 

She feels sad. Sad that she might not meet Rinko again. It is strange considering that she hardly knows her and wouldn't associate with her.  But there is something about her that attracted Yuma. She hasn't figured out what the feeling was, only that it is similar to how she feels towards her father. Yet, it was different. 

' _Perhaps...it is love._ '

Yuma can only look on sorrowfully as she holds the flower dear to her. This is the kind of love she would never get, not in her current situation. For now, the memory of the lovely florist will forever be engraved in her mind. 


End file.
